My Sex Bear, Alfred
by florescka
Summary: fic by Shroomz. Alfred loses Kumajirou and volunteers to be a replacement instead for his twin, Matthew. What naughty things will his new owner make him do? Warnings: Incest, twincest, lemon and mass sexiness
1. Chapter 1

**_This is a new story by Shroomz, epically edited by moi! _**

**_And I can tell you now, that this is going to be a promise to something awesome. I repeat, something awesome._XD**

* * *

"Alfred!" The sound of a door crashing open quickly caught his attention. After shoving his super hero comic book to the side of the bed, he looked up to see his flustered twin. "I-I can't f-findKumajirouanywhere!"

The hot summer air had rotted his awesome brain and all he really wanted to do was curl back up with his favorite action heroes. One look at his hysterical brother made him think otherwise, "Um, I kinda forget who the heck's Kumroo?"

"My _bear, Alfred" _Even in the dim evening light he could make out the big wet tears threatening to overflow his little brothers eyes. Aw, fuck no! His epic conscience couldn't allow for Matthew to cry.

"Uh…yah…where was the last place you saw it, Matty?" Damn, he was so smart! He watched as his twin scrunched up his eyebrows in deep concentration, his violet eyes glazing over as they tried to look back into the past.

"We were at the movies…and then you insisted on buying some of their overpriced popcorn…" Matthew smiled and continued, "And my hands got sticky with butter so I gave you Kum-_OH NO!_" The boy stared wide eyed at him in realization. Alfred's small flickering nightlight (he wasn't afraid of the dark…) couldn't conceal the lines of worry on the other's face. "D-don't t-tell me you left him!"

Alfred laughed nervously rubbing a hand through his hair as he watched Matthew start to tremble. ...

"Don't cry Matt-Matt!" Wet, slick tears fell from the accusing eyes, something he hadn't seen since Matthew's favorite hockey team had lost.

"Y-you…Y-you b-bastard" The cursing words seemed foreign on the younger boys lips, "I-I can't go to sleep w –without Kumajirou!"

"Who needs sleep! Yah! We're too good for sleep!" Curly blonde hair trembled as Matthew shook his head sadly and started to gently hiccup. Man, his brother was just way too cute for his own good.

"N-no…_Alfy…_please help me…" His heart strings were painfully pulled in chest as he watched his brother suffer. Unable to take it anymore, he pulled the other into his chest, wiping the wet face with his large hands.

"You don't need Kamjashew, or whatever that things name is," The small blonde looked up from his chest, eyes glimmering with tears, "I'll be your bear Matty!"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Editor note: sorry if I missed a couple of mistakes on this. I really liked it, but I was too lazy to change them. So if you see a mistake or don't understand anything, leave me (and Shroomz) a review. Enjoy~~!_**

* * *

"Really?" The boy questioned uncertainly, "No one's ever cared enough to do something like that for me…." The statement caused him to grin as he tightened his grip around Matthews's waist, their chests slightly moist from sweat, and crashed their body's together.

"You don't need no one but me, Matty~" The face close to his turned pink and it made him feel funny. Not sick funny… Or the kind of funny he felt after he ate 10 hamburgers, funny…No, it was more like a pleasant buzzing feeling that was spreading through his body.

"Let's go to bed, eh?" Matthew mumbled into his chest as he pulled the thin blanket over their slightly moist bodies. He watched the face of the person he knew so well as his eyes fluttered closed, closely deciphering the features everyone seemed to overlook in the daytime. Long lashes, milky blonde hair, and small pouty lips that stretched open-maybe he _was_ coming done with something because now his stomach was tightening.

"Um… Alfred are you okay?" The words seemed to be drifting in and out of mind as he felt his body became more and more aware of the body pressed against his own.

"Y-yeah I'm just okay-dokie, fucking awesome!"

"Mmm…well what are were you thinking about?"Why had he agreed to this again? He hoped Matthew couldn't see his red face in the cloak of the nighttime. "You're my bear Alfie and my bear tells me everything."

"J-just thinking about Batman, why do you ask?" Matthews's mouth was inches away from his ear and it seemed that the room was spinning out of focus. Hot breath ghosted his ear as the other spoke, "Your hard on is pressed against my leg."

"Oh"…so that's why he'd been feeling so strange. His father, Arthur, had never really bothered explaining all the aspects of puberty. As for Matthew, despite the boy's outer innocent appearance, he had been well versed on the topic of sex since he was 3. His Daddy, Francis, was rather…._perverted._

"Want me to help you, eh?"

"Uh, well fuck… I dunno… isn't that like incest or something?" A hand tugged impatiently at the edge of his waist band on his boxers.

"Were you really thinking about batman when _this_ happened?" As if for emphasis, talented fingers rubbed his sensitive skin through the cloth and expertly teased it. A small, gloating smirk appeared on his twin's face as he moaned in pleasure at the touch, "I don't think as your brother, and new owner, I can allow for you to stay in this state, mon frère"

Matthew was on top of him now, their mouths pressed tightly together, his hand had somehow slipped below the elastic waistband and was now exploring his erect area. He raced his fingertips through the others soft wavy hair and tightened his grip in the softness as he deepened the kiss. It was _so_ wrong… yet all he could think as he pulled back for air was,

"Nnnhh…You taste like M-maple syrup."

A determined hand slowly and agonizingly pumped him back in forth, gently squeezing his balls, stimulating the feeling. A blushing face licked his cheek as he closed his eyes in ecstasy and moaned, "What was that Al, e-eh?~"

"M-mm..a-ahhh…y-you taste like fucking, s-sticky s-s-syrup" He forced the boys plump lips to his, this time exploring the wet cavern with his tongue. He wanted to memorize the taste of his twin's mouth and never forget it

"E-eh? Wanna make me all sticky inside Al-alfred?"

He groaned in response to the pleasing thought. He didn't know much about how to do it, heck, in all the Japanese porn he'd ever watched (once, actually) they'd just kind of…stuck it in.

"Mmm..M-Matt! What are you doing" The sight of his brothers body heading to his erect area made his eyes widen in anticipation, "Wh-Aauugghh…Oh, Matty" The sensation of the boys wet tongue swirling around his tip made him get even harder.

"A-ah M-m-matt…f-fuck"Warm salvia spread onto his love muscle as he was deep clutched helplessly at the sheets. He felt like he was floating on top of the world, in a land of hamburgers and sticky maple.

"I had to make sure you're well lubricated, Alfy, but'cha look like you're going to cum." Matt teasingly licked the head again leaving behind a string of moisture, "You're so _naughty_, aren't you, my stuffy?"

The Canadian pulled away from the American causing a grunt of disappointment from the burger lover. Then Matt turned around pulling down his maple leaf underwear. He carefully inserted one digit into himself, "Mmm…don't watch m-me…it's so embarrassing."

He couldn't turn his eyes away however, as two more fingers were steadily inserted. The way they moved in and out made him lick his lips in anticipation.

"S-shit…g-get on before I c-cum all over you."He could feel his body and mind reeling in need. As he felt a tight entrance enter on top of him, his body flared with lust. Matthew's face was red and his lips parted, the perfect image of a blushing damsel, but the way he pounded down onto him suggested otherwise.

"Nnn…Y-you're so tight M-matt…ahh…"

"Mmmh...A-alfred…f-faster…Ma-maple"

He was eager to comply with the request as he sped up his pace, their bodies quickly becoming shiny and slick from the heat and friction.

"A-alfred…t-touch m-me…p-please"

"M-m-matt…" He stroked the Canadian's erect head and realized how close they were. God, it was pushing him over the edge. As waves of bliss started to hit him, he knew they both couldn't hold on anymore. He quickened his pace even more, pounding into his partner again and again.

"O-oh m-m-my…A-a-alfred…"

A pair of arms clung to him as he found Matthew's sweet spot, hitting it over and over. He couldn't think anymore, even the idea was beyond him. All he knew was that he needed release and he needed it right now. He was holding on by the last of his strength that he had until the hellish bliss was too much.

"I-I'm go-going to…ahhnn…_M-mat-Mathew_!" His words were barely audible over their rugged panting. His body went rigid as his world became total bliss and whiteness. The feeling of his seed dripping down onto his belly from within his –now- lover made him feel so…so dirty…

"A-a-alfred" He barely was able to comprehend as Matthew finished riding his erection. In a couple of thrusts, he also climaxed onto him.

They collapsed onto the bed, their breathing a soothing uneven rhythm, which seemed to lull them. Their naked bodies smelled of salty sweat and sex, a whitish liquid smeared on both of their figures, "Fuck Matty…you were like the shit back there, was that your first time?"

"Y-yes… and you weren't too bad yourself"

"Ah… not really…but I hear practice makes perfect." He winked suggestively as he scooped up his brother/lover into his tired hands. Yawning as he buried his head into the other's wavy blonde hair he murmured, "Hey….let's forget about Kamjare, or whatever the guy's name is," Alfred smiled. A _hero's _smile. " I can be your bear!"

"Sure Alfred, you can be my big bear from now on."

* * *

**_Author's comments: My second ficcy, but my first lemon! You guys likey? Any ideas for what I should write next? ^^ I'm all open for ideas…. Maybe another Alfred and Matthew…._**

**_Kumajirou: Who?_**

**_Nobody loves you Kumajirou! ._**

**_Er… Heehee –tear drops- Anyways all reviews will be given cookies and lemons!_**

**_Translations: mon frère- my brother_**


End file.
